endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Empowered Humans
Empowered Humans, is an umbrella term that covers a few different spiritual types within the universe, from Shifters to Quincies and Darkstars. An Empowered Human is a human that has somehow gained access to a larger amount of spiritual energy despite being alive. The different ways to achieve this include, being born from a human with already elevated spiritual energy, to be attacked and retain some energy from an already spiritually empowered entity or to be born/gain a mutation that prompts your body to absorb reiryoku from the atmosphere. The Quince Some humans gained their powers from the mystical fruit the Quince of Immortality, grown by the Soul King. The first original Gods of Death, including the progenitors of the 5 Pure Blood lines, Shoshin, Miraiko, Onimei, Rasko and Asuchi, are know as the Quince A's, aka The Quince that Ate. Noble Shinigamis and pure blooded Darkstars/Quincies quantify as Quince B's, as their spiritual power comes from the fact they were born with the power of the quince from their ancestors, Aka The Quince that were Born. Quince A's and Quince B's, aka Pure souls, can take on and use the abilities and traits of any of the spiritual types. Fullbringers Fullbringers are the most versatile of the empowered humans, they have gained spiritual power but without a specific inclination. Most fullbringers were either attacked by hollows, or born from a bloodline that earlier in it's lineage been attacked by a hollow. The Tsurugi Siblings and Rasko were born from spiritual bloodlines, while Onimei and Tsuchi were anomalies. Quince A's and B's, as opposed to those humans who gained who gained their powers due to a hollow attack, can also Fullbring. Fullbringers can use anything they want as a medium as long as it has some level of significance to them. By adding a piece of their soul into the medium of their choosing, they can spiritually amplify the abilities of that medium to be used in conjunction with their own souls innate abilities, this type of spiritual powering is an expression. Once a fullbringer has achieved a level of synchronicity with their chosen medium they gain the ability to shift. List of active Fullbringers: Shoshin Yagami-Tsurugi (Quince A) Miraiko Tsurugi (Quince A) Rasko Spina (Quince A) Onimei Majin (Anomaly/Quince A) Asuchi Manjoume (Quince A) Kagato Nishin (Quince B) Selina Khrall (Quince B) Arjuna Tsurugi (Quince B) Karna Tsurugi (Quince B) Shifters As a shifter, you can reclaim the part of your soul you place within your medium for a short time, increasing your spiritual energies. But on reclaiming this part of your soul, you take into yourself traits of the medium itself into your own body, allowing a physical transformation similar to a fusion with your medium allowing for greater use of the mediums abilites. Miraiko Tsurugi was the first Shifter. Mediums Fullbringer and Shifter mediums, although all start of as simple inanimate objects do eventually become more powerful overtime. Once you bind your soul to an object it is impossible to fully remove it, older mediums passed down through generations or families, slowly compound the parts of souls that have all imprinted on them, making each successive use of the same medium stronger, but as more and more soul fragments compound onto a medium, it narrows the amount of people with compatibility with said medium. As the innate power of the medium increases with the soul fragments, the likelyhood of a shift decreases. Those who are able to shift with the more powerful mediums, gain access to it's cache of soul fragments allowing them not only the expressive ability linked to thier soul, but also partially to the expressive fullbring abilities of past users. Tsukumogami Tsukumogami (The god of the tool) are Fullbring mediums that have reached over 100 years of use and the soul fragments within them have compounded to give them sentience, a soul of their very own. Many family or shifter tribes possess Tsukumogami after passing down mediums for years, although they can exist naturally occuring in the world. The more they are used the stronger they become as tools and thus the more people wish to use them. There are a small faction of Humans who work solely with Tsukumogami, thus named the Tsukugami (Arriving Gods). A Tsukumogami work similar to a Zanpaktou, they possess a spirit and soul of their own, but they choose who uses them. They work in a symbiotic relationship, now possessing intentions of their own, using the spiritual energy of their host to power themselves while trading powers to the user. A Tsukumogami's fullbring is pretty much the same as it would be if it wasn't an ancient tool, the user manifests and expresses their own soul power through the tool, just now that the tool has it's own mind, the combined power that it manifests is a combination of two souls (the user and the tool) leading to more defined and apt abilties, when a Tsukumogami user shifts with one if the tool allows such, their power is increases dramatically, they take into themselves the soul of the weapon, memories of it's past, users and how to use it's myriad of abilities it has gained from the small parts of former users souls. This makes Tsukumogami users who shift have access to many different abilities and a large boost in soul output. The downside to this, if their compatibility isn't high enough, if they forced a shift it can lead to a mental breakdown, or allow the Tsukumogami itself to possess the user. There are many Tsukumogami thought to have possessed the host, due to the nature of the tool and the fact in order to shift and gain access to the abilities, you have to open up your own soul, means ill wishing Tsukumogami often take advantage. List of Tsukumogami: Tenko - Original Tanto of Shoshin Yagami. Ability to absorb the soul essence of whatever it stabs and transfer it to the user. Diem + Noctis - Original Armour of Miraiko Tsurugi. Abillity to absorb and manipulate Reishi and Reiryoku. Tenome - Original Finger Blades of Onimei Majin. Ability to cast and create magical spells. Harpé - Original Scythe of Chronos. Ability to change the flow of time. Gandiva + Anjalika - Original Bow+Staff of Arjuna Tsurugi. Ability enhance the control and manipulation of Reishi. Kundal - Original Earring of Karna Tsurugi. Ability to absorb and enhance the manipulation of Reiryoku. Quincies Quincies (Quince Cs), also known as the Quince that are Cut , are empowered humans that in somepart gained their spiritual powers from a copy of Arjuna Tsurugi's soul. Wereas Arjuna and Karna were born with the pure soul gifted from the Quince fruit their father Miraiko ate, making them the Quince B, the Quince that were born, all Darkstars and all direct descendants of Arjuna are also Quince Bs, although that term has faded out of use, with Quincies covering them all. Quincies/Quince Cs were made when Arjuna using his sword of Reishi, implanted some of his own soul into the hearts of some of his followers. Different from typical empowered humans who gained their spiritual powers from being attacked by Hollows, Arjuna's Quince C's powers all mirrored slightly diluted version of his powers as their spiritual energy was being made and channeled through his own reishi. Children of the original Quince Cs also inherited these abilities, the ability to summon and control the white reishi, but they also were able to manifest in tandem with Arjuna's abilties their own expressive based powers, although all still use bows and reishi constructs as the base for their abilities. Quincies use the 5 barred star as their medium, allowing them to summon and manipulate reishi via their own spiritual inclination. All Quincies upon reaching a high level of synchronicity with their medium and the clone of Arjuna's soul within them, can access their holy transformation, by allowing the copy of Arjuna's soul inside them autonomy, their reishi manipulation and own abilities are amplified and is categorised by the appearance of white reishi wings. This is a facsimilie of Arjuna's own shifted state. Darkstars can with training and skill master the art of white reishi, making them able to use Quincy Techniques. Darkstars Darkstars are the children and descendants of Miraiko Tsurugi via his daughter Karna Tsurugi. Unlike Arjuna, there was no way for Karna to increase her ranks, her manipulation over reiryoku meant she could charge and power up people and things, but without the body to mantain it, it would quickly fade out. All Darkstars, descendants of Karna are all Quince B's, pure souls with way less limits on how far their soul can be utilized and much more dangerous than the Quince C's that Arjuna formed his army from. As all Darkstars need to be born, there is way less than there are Quincy in the world, ultimately leading to near extinction of the Darkstar lineage. The Darkstar innate ability is that of intense Reiryoku control, almost like controlling spiritual black fire or raw energy, each darkstar as well has their own personal trait to their energy which can be activated when they channel their power through a medium. Darkstars have no need for expression or an emotional bond with their medium, Their medium is the pentagram and through anything that holds the pentagram mark they can channel their energy and their ability through it. Many Darkstars mark their bodies and their weapons with the symbol of the pentagram in order to fully use their power. A Darkstar equvilent to a shift is to channel as much dark reiryoku through a pentagram on their body, enhancing all the lines the power crosses over. As all Darkstars are Quince B's, like Pure Blooded Quincies and their ancestor Miraiko, they are enhanced fullbringers with access to all the other spiritual types, something denied to Quince C's. Although Quince B's with training and skill can access and use Darkstar abiltiies. Category:Humans Category:Fullbringers Category:Shifters Category:Quincy Category:Darkstar Category:Noble Category:Shifter